Memcached servers are often used for caching large amounts of small data objects for web sites. Memcached servers are placed between the front-end web servers and the back-end data store. They provide caching of content or queries from the data store, alleviating the need to access the back-end. This caching reduces the latency of accesses for the front-end servers and the load on the back-end servers. Popular social media web sites are known to use memcached servers. Each memcached server may have over 64 Gigabytes (GB) of memory per server but sizes may vary. Popular social media web sites may use thousands of memcached servers to maintain response times satisfactory to their users.